An Unconventional Affair: The Missing Scene
by Lone Wolfette
Summary: A nice, fluffy piece of romance not included in the original story. No plot spoilers.


_**Unconventional Affair: The Missing Scene**_

_**by Lauren**_

_(Thanks to stanford9 aka billswoman for beta-ing.)_

------------

Pam laughed, pulling away from Ralph. "Ralph! I can't see anything, it's so dark!"

"Moonlight sound good?" he asked.

"Sounds great," Pam responded.

Ralph got up and crossed over to the window. He opened the curtain half way, filling the room with a blue glow. He turned and glanced around, his gaze landing on Pam. "Is that enough?"

She nodded, then sat up on her knees and slid the silk robe off her shoulders. The nightgown she wore underneath was short and only had thin straps over the shoulders. She held up a hand and motioned with the index finger for him to come to her.

Ralph returned to her, kneeling on the bed, also. They met in a kiss again, and Pam finished removing his shirt, tossing it haphazardly behind him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands began to move slowly down her sides, sending a shiver down her spine. His touch was light and gentle, but steady. The kiss ended, but he brushed his lips down her neck, eliciting a contented sigh from her.

She dropped her arms from around his neck and went to work on his belt, then undid the pants, pushing them and his boxers down to the top of his knees, as far as they'd go. He then tugged at her nightgown, pulling the bottom half over her head and leaving it there.

She laughed, pulling at the offensive article of clothing. He took the opportunity to rid himself of the pants and shorts. By the time she got the nightgown over her head, he was grinning at her. She flattened out the nightgown, holding it by the ends and sprawled it over his face. He pulled it off one-handed, then shrugged and tossed it over his shoulder.

They kissed again, and he guided her down, moving so that one of his legs was in between hers. He trailed his lips down her neck and between her breasts. Her hands moved from behind his neck into his hair, playing with the curls. His lips trailed over one breast, lightly biting one of her nipples. She moaned and arched up slightly, only to have him gently push her back down. He kept his right hand there, tracing circles and eights along her stomach and side. His lips trailed back up her neck, and he gave her a quick kiss on the lips, then pulled back to give her a grin. She gave his hair a light tug in response and he laughed.

She slid her hands down his neck and over his chest, then down his sides, feeling every muscle. Reaching his hips, her hands lingered, massaging. He gave a small moan and trailed his lips back down to give her other breast the same attention. He could feel her warmth against his leg. One of her hands returned to his hair, while the other moved to massage his inner thigh. In response, he propped himself up on both arms and moved up slightly, rubbing his leg against where her legs met.

She moaned, arching up again. He leaned back onto one arm and wrapped his other around her. He moved off of her so he was completely laying on his side. Together, they rolled over so that she ended up straddling him. Immediately, her long hair tumbled down. She tossed it to one side, letting it just barely brush against his shoulder.

She grinned and pushed herself up, sitting back on his legs. She dragged her fingertips along the inside of his thighs, earning a moan and the placement of his hands on her hips. Her fingertips continued up and along the length of him. She trailed back and forth, lightly and slowly. His eyes closed as he moaned again and tried pulling her hips forward. She leaned down and sent a stream of cool breath over him. His eyes snapped open wide, then he grinned.

He sat up like a shot and she fell over sideways, laughing. Still grinning, he took her by the knees and draped them over his hips, then propped himself on both arms, and slid into her. She moved her hands to his back, pulling him as close to her as she could. He moved steadily, eliciting another moan, and bowed his head, dragging his hair over her neck and the top of her chest. Then, he straightened his arms, moving his upper body away and pressing farther into her. She let out a long moan as her muscles contracted. He held himself there and felt himself let go.

She sighed as he slid out. He propped himself on one arm, the other reaching for the sheet. He laid back down, pulling the sheet over them. His hand rested on the flat of her stomach as they shared one more kiss before falling asleep.

------------


End file.
